I Hate It
by whispered love 13
Summary: He never hesitated, he was an avenger. A man hell bent to bring justice to his family. He was the man that I alone held in my heart. And I hated him for that as well. First Lemon! R&R! SASUXSAKU


**I Hate It.**

Well here's a quick lemon that just dropped into my mind just last nite and i stayed all night typing it. Hope you like!

* * *

I hated it. I hated how I always looked for him, and he was never around. Not for me or for Naruto. I hated how every time someone would even mention his name or his surname, my heart would always skip a beat, my cheeks would flush their rosy color, and my mouth would be so dry that I would have to refresh them with a swipe of my tongue, ever waiting. I never understood why it was that he did this to me. No other man that I ever was with would do that to me, have me act this way. He has been the only man that could ignite my fire with a passion that never had its release. And I hated it. He never cared for us, as he left and didn't bother to even look back at us. Instead he attacked one of us and broke the other's heart. All for revenge. He didn't hesitate to leave, even when I pleaded for him to stay or for him to take me with him. He didn't hesitate to kill us when we were reunited for those few precious moments. He never hesitated, he was an avenger. A man hell bent to bring justice to his family. He was the man that I alone held in my heart. And I hated him for that as well.

He was alone as I stumbled and found him. He stood there, his sharingan eyes looking through me as though I was nonexistent. I was nothing to him, this I knew. I had never been anything, just another lovesick fool that he would never acknowledge. And nothing could define me better than that: a fool. It has been almost five years since the last time that I saw him, when he showed us his ruthless power, his unrelenting determination. But how menacing this angel from hell was back then, it was almost as if time never happened. It was as if he was still the same as he was all those years back then. He could still make me gulp hard, make my palms sweaty and clammy, and leave me dizzy with mixed emotions.

His skin white and pale but beautiful, his perfect nose never attacked in battle, his mouth holding the same monotonous tone that escaped it once in a while. And his muscular build underneath those saggy clothes, I could see it all through the opened robe. But the thing that always caught my breath in my throat was those eyes, crimson eyes locking up his regular obsidian ones. It was those eyes that I hated most of all. Because I hated how he could look me up and down the way he did, his cold gaze not even in the least bit impressed.

I followed his gaze as he saw me, sprawled on the floor. I was so stupid to have fallen from the branch. He must have known that I was behind him, setting the trap to have me fall and catch me off guard. Another thing I couldn't stand from him: his tactics. It was as good as Shikimaru's strategy, always planning ahead to see if there was any chance of getting away or to confront it. He knew he could escape but it seems he wasn't in the mood for it. My best guess could be that it would be a waste of time on someone like me to escape. All he has to do is take the katana from its sheath and it could be as good as done.

I saw how he looked at me. My arms, tanned lightly from constant training, my tight leggings underneath my skirt. My zipped up shirt that constricted my breasts, almost as constricting as my bra. He stopped at my neck, and I saw how he was taking in all of its length and beauty. I couldn't help but notice how his cold hard gaze was slowly converting to something different. Something I have never seen in him. I didn't know whether to be relieved or to be afraid. I continued seeing how he looked at my lips, cherry red from biting on them unconsciously. My cheeks blazing their usual red from getting caught. Though I tried my hardest to cover my eyes behind my long bangs, as I knew that was what he would see next. My bright green eyes that lost their shine that same night that he knocked me out and left me alone on that cold stone seat. God, how I hated him, how I loathed him. How I hated how he kept looking at me with that strange face I never saw before. I hated how I didn't know any emotion that was playing through his head, much less his eyes.

He started to approach me, taking a careful step, as his hand reached behind him. He was pulling out his blade. I quickly stood up, brandishing a weapon as well. No way in hell was he going to take me out without a fight. He saw me as I pulled out my kunai, a smirk all too visible on his lips. He was taunting me, the bastard.

"What?" I spoke out first. "Can't I defend myself?"

"That is the worst way to fight against my Katana" he spoke with all the authority possible. I almost melted to the sound of his voice; it was just as it was before: deathly but as soft as velvet. He pulled out his katana as it beamed a light blue. He stretched it out to reach my kunai, showing me how it easily went through it. Damn it all. This cocky arrogant ass had a point.

I stumbled backwards as I began thinking of another way of fighting him. I first knew I had to separate him from his sword, if I had any chance to hit him with my fist this could be all but done in an instant.

"That's not gonna happen…" was all he said. It was as if he read my mind, understanding what I was thinking and diminishing it all in an instant. In an instant his blade extended farther pinning me against the tree behind me. A small gasp escaped my lips as I felt the blade pierce my skin, numbing to the touch. The kunai dropped to the floor as my whole right arm just died on me.

Once he saw that I was unarmed did he continue his direction toward me. I tensed as I tried to see if there was any way I could heal the wound, pick up the kunai and throw it at him, without him seeing anything. I slowly placed my working hand on my numbed one and slowly let out chakra, all the while making sure he didn't suspect anything. I figured he didn't as he continued his slow pace toward me. Before I knew it my fingers began twitching slowly, almost as soon as he was nothing but a few inches away from me.

"So, now what?" I said to keep his attention on my face more than anything else.

"I kill you, plain and simple." His smooth reply came out. I couldn't help but notice the tone in his voice, so calm, and yet somewhat sarcastic. I continued talking, continued distracting.

"Why kill someone like me? I would figure the great Uchiha had better things to do, like kill others far more important than a pink haired kunoichi. I can't help but say I'm honored." I answered, every syllable holding my cynicism and sarcasm. He pulled the blade out, making it much easier to heal my arm. I closed the gap that the sword gave me in a matter of seconds. But it was then that I noticed his mouth was too close to my own. I was cornered, still pressed against the tree he had me pinned to just two seconds ago.

"What makes you think you are that special?" he breathed, a whisper as silent as my own response.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" I slowly reached for another kunai in my pocket. I had to keep weaving this trance, even though I knew all too well there was more spinning going on in my head than his. He was just centimeters from my mouth, and I couldn't help but moisten my lips, ready for anything.

"I want to kill you, because you are so damn annoying." He spoke as his lips crashed into mine.

All of a sudden a wave of emotions flooded through me. Love, angst, fear, hate, but most of all passion. My eyes opened in surprise only to close moments later in pure bliss. He grabbed toward my hand to pick up the kunai I was planning on stabbing him with and threw it away from us. I closed my eyes as I wanted to deepen the kiss, running my hands into his raven hair, making it messier. This man that I solely loathed for never giving me an ounce of satisfaction, never to give me anything was giving me the one thing I always wanted. His lips, his very being, as I was in return. It was his turn to intensify the kiss as he pushed me deeper into it, his tongue trying to pry my mouth open. I didn't give in so easily, letting him fight for it.

After moments of struggle did I finally give him entrance, flying me higher into my own satisfaction and euphoria. His tongue dominated mine in an instant, as I succumbed to his strength. My head would not stop spinning as I kept my eyes close, for fear this was a dream that I would wake up from. He left my mouth bruised as he continued to explore my body, kissing my jaw line and travel along my neck, stopping there to leave his mark on my creamy skin. I cried as he bit me, surprised more than anything else about what he was doing. But I didn't care, he was giving me my moment of passion, and I was taking it for all I could possibly dare to. He slowly unzipped my shirt, pulling out my bra, as he began kissing the well of my breasts. I pulled my head back as he unhooked it and began playing with my nipples, hardened to the touch as well as the cold night air. He was good. God, I hated that. Everything he was doing was driving me further and further toward my peak. I honestly didn't know how I could have lasted this long. I always thought I would come just by him touching me, let alone biting and massaging my erect nipples with his possessive tongue.

"Sasuke-kun…" I moaned out. He didn't even bother to stop, as he kept at it, switching from one to the other, leaving me aching for more. He began reaching lower, his fingers finding my wetness and playing with me on the outside. I curled toward him as I began moving my hips against his fingers. God, it felt so good. It was then he stuck his fingers inside me, making me moan in pleasure. God, it felt even better. He kept at it, never tiring his motions, never leaving that spot of pure bliss. But I didn't want to be the only one moaning.

I didn't like how I was the only one half naked so I made him take off his top shirt, as I worked my way down to his manhood. I managed to have him lying on the ground as I slowly, teasingly moved my hand around his erect member, seeing if I could make him get even more aroused. I slowly pulled down as I saw him. He was as strong as he could get, and without hesitation, just like him, I pulled him into my mouth. I heard as a quick grunt escaped his lips as I did that, earning more as I played with him in my mouth. I took only his tip, swirling my tongue, before I took him all in. His hips practically bucked as I did so, making me almost gag in the process, but giving me a beautiful sound in return.

"Sakura…" he growled. I smiled as I continued going up and down his shaft, as he tried controlling himself. Finally, he pulled me back up and kissed me hard. I could tell that he was throbbing with desire as much as I was, with the intensity of that kiss. He pulled down my leggings and underwear in one fell swoop, leaving no piece of clothing on me whatsoever. I braced myself for what was to come, my hatred for him finally in the back of my mind. He was going to give me what I always craved, what I always was hot for. He entered my core, knowing that both of our passions were too strong to be slow. His fierceness surprised me as he grunted, as I moaned. It hurt at first, but once I was used to him did I feel that pleasure. I felt him inside me growing wider, stronger than anyone I've ever had before. He began his pace, strong and steady as I too tried keeping up with him. There was no way I would fall behind in this. I wanted to be with him until the end of this. I kept crying out as he kept pumping into me, hitting my spot every time. I pulled myself closer to him as he picked up the pace. I knew we were at our peaks.

"Sakura… I'm gonna come…" he grunted in my ear biting my neck soon after.

"ah… me too…!" I panted back. He went harder as I felt my inner core tighten, getting me higher than anything in the world could. It felt as though my whole body went numb. My scream was cut as he pressed his mouth against me as he too reached his peak, climaxing soon after. There was absolutely nothing that could bring me done at this moment. I was too high. Too elated to even believe that I was here, with Sasuke as my lover, in a forgotten part of a forest. My hatred for him officially subsided, as he gave me what I wanted for so long. I snuggled against him for a while as he too was slowly coming down. He didn't do anything, just stayed there alongside me, holding me as we were both regaining our mentalities.

As soon as he came down from his high he slowly got up to put on his clothes. I was still sighing from that feeling, wanting more, yet knowing I had to wake up. I blinked my eyes, noting that I was indeed in reality, my clothes beside me as the man that for five long years I was in love with was going to leave. Again. I rose up quickly and without thinking, grabbed the kunai he threw away before all this wonderment happened and pinned it against his bare back. This was not going to happen.

"Don't move." I said, cold as I still was wearing nothing. He looked behind his shoulder and acted as though it was nothing and reached for his top. I tried my hardest to still keep the pressure on him but in the end I pushed the kunai away. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it; he gave me all I wanted and if I killed him, I would just want to kill myself. Just as he gave, he was slowly taking it all away. And it was not fair. There I was, still standing, still naked, still hating him. I tried my hardest to not let the tears escape me this time. I would not cry for him again. If he wanted to leave he could do what he damn well pleased, as long as he left me here, with these memories I know I would not soon forget. It was then I felt something along the sides of my shoulders. Opening my eyes I saw what it was. His robe.

"Wha-" My question was postponed as he kissed my lips again, igniting my excitement for him once more.

"Put some clothes on." He smirked. "Let's go." He began walking in a certain direction, the way in which I came. I tried my hardest to refrain from asking but it just happened to blurt out.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly, bringing his robe over my shoulders.

"Wherever you want to go..." he answered honestly. "Because you may be annoying, and I may want to kill you, but that's the only way I can stand you."

And just like that, I obeyed, pulling my leggings on as I tied his robe along my slim waist. Just like that I didn't hesitate to walk side by side with the man I have loved for too long. And just like that I realized that I hated this man that I love, and that I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Well there you guys go! Hope you liked! Leave a review! and i'm thinking of doing a Sasuke POV... tell me what you guys think?!! :P

Until next time!


End file.
